Of Devils and Evos
by AlexCephon
Summary: A botched time-travel attempt. A beautiful Redheaded princess and her peerage. An evolved human who just wants to not be hunted. Can Hunter, the Evo with the power to copy others, survive in a world of magic, angels and devils that he believed were fiction? (Story under construction. Please try to Read & Review positively.) [OC x Harem?] [Rated M for Safety.] [Second Chapter up!]
1. Pilot - Run

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC (Hunter). All rights to their original owners, blah, blah, blah...**_

 _ **Warning: This chapter may offend people who are sensitive about human rights. Please do not take my content too seriously.**_

* * *

 _ **Prologue - Pilot (Run)**_

 _'Where does it come from? This quest, this need to solve life's mysteries when the simplest of questions can never be answered. Why are we here? What is the soul? Why do we dream? Perhaps we'd be better off not looking at all. Not delving, not yearning. That's not human nature. Not the human heart. That is not why we are here.'_

 _'We all imagine ourselves the agents of our destiny, capable of determining our own fate. But have we truly any choice in when we rise? Or when we fall? Or does a force larger than ourselves bid us our direction? Is it evolution that takes us by the hand? Does science point our way? Or is it God who intervenes, keeping us safe?'_

 _'When evolution selects its agents, it does so at a cost, makes demands in exchange for singularity and you may be asked to do something against your very nature. Suddenly the change in your life that should have been wonderful comes as a betrayal. It may seem cruel, but the goal is nothing short of self-preservation, survival.'_

These were some of the many quotes left behind in the journal of _Hunter Harwood,_ the last of the free Evo community. The Evos were being hunted, tested and harvested for their special abilities by the corrupted government.

* * *

Hunter shuddered as his memories replayed some of the many instances of the SWAT raids. Teams of humans in armour were gathering and collecting the Evos. Children, babies, mothers, fathers, sisters, brother... All taken in by The Company. The organisation was trying to artificially recreate the abilities of Evos to try and find the secret to immortality. Truly a foolish course of action.

Snapping out of his daze, he heard the stomping of heavy boots as they ran up the iron stairs. "Not this time, you bastards..." he snarled to himself. Focusing on the rails and stairs outside, he began pulling the stairs and railings from the stone wall with the snap of Telekinesis he got from Callum Peters. The Wilhelm-esque scream of one of the falling soldiers brought a smug satisfaction to him. He quietly chuckled to himself before jumping out of his window, using the rain-stopper in front of the front door of the apartments below as a trampoline to reduce his velocity. He crashed through and into a bush, brushing himself off before running down a nearby alley.

Behind him, a tall man in a black suit with a grey coat watched as Hunter ripped the door open to another apartment building.

When Hunter entered, the smell of nicotine was heavy in the air. This was the sign that Vincent 'Vinny' McDonnah was around, and Hunter needed Vinny's ability to change things. Kicking Vinny's bedroom door open, Hunter stormed in with a look that could melt stone. "Vinny, I need your ability. You jump around the timestream and teleport. I'll copy your ability, go back, and stop The Company from finding the tracker, Stacey." Vinny scoffed at him and turned away from Hunter.

"You can't fuck with time without something happening as a consequence. You step on too many butterflies, and things go so bad that you may never be able to fix it." Vinny said softly. "I should know. I tried to stop my ex from killing herself. I did, but then her new boyfriend beat her to death anyway."

Hunter sighed, a sad look crossing his features. "I'm sorry Vinny, but the world needs us. I'm going back." He closed his eyes and prepared to jump. Before he could, a gunshot rang out from the hall, and a bullet lodged itself in Hunter's shoulder. He screamed out in agony as the bullet twisted inside his open wound. Gasping for breath, he holds the wound and thinks of an exit. "I'm out," he said sharply, closing his eyes and porting himself away in a panic.

* * *

Opening his eyes, Hunter noticed he was in a public park of some kind, and the night sky was filled with beautiful stars, glittering like jewels in a treasure box. Looking around, he saw the signs were all Japanese, which caused him to grunt in irritation. 'Can't catch a break...' he thought to himself as he sat down on a nearby bench to calm down and recover.

"Looks like it hurts," said a deep voice from next to him. Jumping a little, he turns to the figure that he sees as a man in a priest-like garb with a brown overcoat and a brown fedora. "You know, you shouldn't be out so late at night, kid. It's dangerous out here." the man said with a chuckle as he pulled a revolver from his jacket, aiming it just to the left of Hunter's heart. "Devils roam these parts, and so do Angels and the Fallen. They might think you're a stray..."

Hunter froze as the gun discharged, blasting a hole clean through his shoulder. He falls to the floor, his face going from its farm-boy tan to a ghastly pale tone as he feels himself bleeding out. 'No... This can't be how it ends...' he thinks to himself as the world begins to spin and go blurry. He feels the inky blackness begin to take him as the haunting laughter of the man he talked to filled the evening air.

The man walked away, a smug, shit-eating grin on his face as the young Evo was left to die. What neither the man nor the Evo knew, was that nearby, a glowing, ruby-red circle with strange marks appeared near Hunter's dying body.

"You won't die..." a feminine voice called out in a whisper to Hunter as the blackness took him.


	2. 1 - Identity

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC (Hunter). All rights to their original owners, blah, blah, blah...**_

 _ **Note For Readers: This is NOT a self-insert fic, so don't call it one.**_

 _ **Warning:**_ _ **Strong language and violence in future chapters. If you get triggered, it's not my fault if you keep reading.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 - Identity**_

For what felt like an hour, Hunter was swimming in the void of his own consciousness before a voice called out to him. "You know, I thought you'd be stronger."

His eyes snapped open as he dropped to the floor of the void, yelping as he felt the impact, but no pain. As he looked up from the pitch-black floor, his mouth gaped as he saw what looked like himself.

This version of Hunter was a bit taller, his short brown hair slightly spiked with a black shirt and jeans, with black running shoes. What caught the attention of the younger hunter, was the large diagonal scar that ran from the left of Old Hunter's forehead to his right jaw side. It looked like a long slash with a deep indentation and was extremely pink.

Old Hunter smacked the younger one across the head. "Wake up, idiot. She's waiting for you," he said with a smirk as they both faded away.

* * *

Gasping and groaning as he groggily got up from what felt like a very soft mattress, his eyes blinked rapidly to adjust to the morning light coming from the nearby window. Looking down at his chest, he noticed his shirt was gone, but his jeans were still on. Placing his hands by his sides, he almost immediately felt regret. His left hand was grasping something soft. Without looking, as he gently pressed the soft bulge, he heard a moan from next to him. A very aroused moan. Pulling back the covers, it revealed a cute, semi-Asian girl with pale skin, a large bust, long, ebony-black hair and the most enchanting purple eyes. Looking at her almost gave him a feeling of safety.

Quickly snapping out of his 'use of the wrong head', he immediately jumped off the bed and to the nearest corner of the room. "Who the fuck are you?! How did I get here?!" he shouted in panic. His head felt strange as he replayed the memories of the previous night in his mind. "He said, 'she's waiting for you...'" he whispered, before punching the wall next to him, causing it to explode out into dust. "Bastard!" He screamed. "He fucking knew!" he screamed to himself, causing the girl to be slightly confused at his actions.

"Sorry..." he said sharply, holding his left hand over his temples as he massaged the throbbing aches he felt there. "It's complicated. You probably wouldn't understand if I told you," he spoke to her in soft tones before reaching for his shirt. As he grabbed it and put it on, he felt the soft hand of the girl on his shoulder. "I would ask where I am, but I doubt it matters," he told her. "Something you want? Who are you anyway?" he asked as he turned to face her.

She smiled at him before tugging him back onto the bed, causing him to stumble and trip. She quickly straddled his hips and pinned him with her hands on his shoulders. "You are in Kuoh, a small town in Japan. My name is Akeno Himejima. Buchou wanted me to heal you after that damned exorcist shot you. You're lucky no vitals were hit." she tells him with a giggle. Before he could rebuke anything like her healing him, she quickly cut him off. "Buchou wants you to join our school, Kuoh Academy. For whatever reason, that exorcist wants you dead, and if he does, then the fallen will most likely come after you too. My Buchou and King is known as Rias Gremory of the house of the Gremory Clan in the Underworld. One of the 72 Pillars of Society. We are amongst the most powerful devils, and perhaps you could help us." she tells him in a husky voice, the whispers in his ear sending shivers down his spine.

"You ain't like the others, are you? You're not like the Evos I've encountered before..." he says as he pulls away from her in panic. This confuses her.

"Evos? What are Evos, mysterious boy?" she asks with a spark of enthusiasm and curiosity in her eyes.

"You don't know about the evolved humans? Metahumans? Evos? Mutants? These are some of the names we were labelled with." he tells her. "Some humans are born with abilities that go beyond the ordinary..." he begins as he starts to tell her of the story of his life as an Evo and of The Company that hunted them. He also told him of his final encounter that led to his current situation.

They spend the rest of the day discussing things about each other and their lives, but with Hunter leaving out a few details.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"I told you to capture him with non-lethal means, Anthony. You're becoming a liability to the plan." A man says from the shadows with a gun pointed at the back of Anthony Radford's head. Anthony was once the best at capturing Evos but became overconfident after capturing one that could turn invisible. With Hunter's power of Empathic copying of the abilities of others, and subsequent escape, Anthony had angered the higher-ups with his overconfidence. "You got sloppy over time. You are a danger to us. Sorry, but you're no longer of use to us." the voice told him before a silenced shot filled the office of Mr Radford's apartment.

* * *

 _ **The next day...**_

To say Rias was shocked was indeed an understatement. The information she had gathered from her Queen, Akeno had changed her view of the world. Evos, humans with powers without the need for sacred gear... It brought a smile to her face. "Bring him in. I need him. He may be useful in the future." she told the girl with the black hair. Akeno smiled and left the room of the Occult Club.

"You can come in now. Feel free to introduce yourself. Buchou is waiting for you inside." she tells him. he nods quietly and steps inside.

"Hello, Miss Gremory. My name is Jason Garrick, but please, call me Jay." Hunter says with a grin as he offers his hand to her.


	3. 2 - Instinct

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC (Hunter/Jay). All rights to their original owners, blah, blah, blah...**_

 _ **Note For Readers: This is NOT a self-insert fic, so don't call it one.**_

 _ **Warning:**_ _ **Strong language and violence in future chapters. If you get triggered, it's not my fault if you keep reading.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 - Instinct**_

Jay smiled as he opened the door to his classroom which Rias had chosen for him; her class.

"Good morning students!" Miss Shizuka greeted cheerily as she walked in, Jay being right next to her. "Today, we have a new student with us! Please, introduce yourself," she spoke softly.

"Hi everyone. My name is Jason Garrick, but people usually call me Jay," he said with a grin as he waved and went to sit next to Rias. A few cheers and wolf-whistles were let out by the girls, while a few males gave Jay the stink-eye. He could almost taste the malice in the air. In response, he allowed his left hand to flicker with red lightning for a second, which immediately stopped any hateful glares being cast his way. Smirking, he sat down in his chair, unaware he just caught the interest of Rias.

After his first class, he went outside to think about things for a while. _'This place isn't like an Evo city... Why are there no other Evos here? If there were, I'd have discovered a new ability by now.'_ he thought to himself. He sighed as he sat against a large tree which shaded him from the sun's annoying glare. He nodded off after placing his headphones on his head from his backpack he brought with him.

"Is he dangerous, Akeno? Something about him screams Predator. It's concerning..." Rias spoke quietly to her Queen as she observed the sleeping Jay from a balcony on the 3rd floor of the school.

"He told me that before he came here, people were hunting him because they want his abilities. Apparently, he is one of the most powerful 'Evolved' or 'Evos' as he calls himself or others like him. He takes on the abilities of others who are like him. That is his ability. I'm not sure how many he has in his arsenal, but it's interesting, no?" Akeno says with a sultry grin and a glint in her eyes. "Imagine if he was reincarnated. His own abilities, with devil power on top of that... He'd be a force to be reckoned with." she reports.

"Then we need to keep an eye on him. If his Evo friends were captured, that means he might be the last of his kind. I read the files on the USB stick you took from his bag. Some of the Evos were killed after being experimented on... It's truly disgusting." Rias says with venom heavily dripping from her words. This caused Akeno to flinch as she noted the dark aura coming over her King.

* * *

As Jay awoke, he felt an urge for chocolate. A small craving, calling out in the back of his mind for that sweet sugary substance. He grumbled a little while stretching, before heading out to a nearby store. On his way there, he had noted that things were much more quiet and peaceful in this world, compared to that of his own. His luck, however, seemed to jinx that as soon as he walked into a nearby candy store.

"Everyone hands up and put your cash in the bag! All your shit belongs to me now!" a man all in black bellows out as he holds up a revolver that seemed to be loaded with only 4 out of 6 rounds. Jay, however, did not move. The man had noticed Jay's unwillingness to give up his valuables and decided to threaten him. Grabbing Jay by the collar, holding the gun to his forehead. Jay smirked.

Looking around, Jay did some quick mental damage calculations. 2 mothers, 2 children, 1 toddler, and an old man behind the counter. _'Easy,'_ he thought to himself as his smirk became a blatant grin. His sadistic side had decided to kick in on instinct, and this meant trouble.

Pulling up his left hand, he clamped it over the gun before his hands became enveloped in blue flames. Jay's eyes whited over as he allowed himself to let loose on this annoyance. He felt powerful again after using Charlotte's ability. "You really shouldn't play with fire. You're bound to get burned." he quipped as he smashed his flaming right fist into the larger man's jaw, sending him flying across the aisles and into the back of the store. Raising his hands, Jay decided to punish the man who threatened him.

"You know, if you hadn't attacked me, this wouldn't have happened. You have only yourself to blame," he spoke venomously to the robber. He placed his hands in front of himself and launched a stream of blue fire at the downed man's face, causing the poor robber to scream out in agony before passing out due to the pain.

Once the man had finally been silenced, Jay allowed his flames to die down. "Idiot..." he said, spitting on the downed man.

* * *

The police were called and reports were filed, but not before the old man had given Jay some coupons for helping save both himself and the customers of his shop.

"Don't worry about it," Jay says with a grin. "It was kinda fun to punish someone again. At least it wasn't a hunter I had to toast this time." The last part he mumbles quietly with a chuckle, causing the older man to feel somewhat uncomfortable.

After Jay departed, the older man changed into a slightly younger one without facial hair. He picks up his phone and dials in. "Hello, Miss Gremory? I think I have something you might want to see..." he speaks lowly over the phone.

* * *

A few hours later, the old man came to Rias with a copy of the surveillance footage.

She and Akeno watched in astonishment as Jay left a robber with a half-burnt face alive, but permanently deformed. It seemed to Rias that Jay had a serious issue with his temper. "This may be an issue..." she says solemnly.

"I think it's interesting, Rias-sama," Akeno says with a smirk. She had plans for Jay.


End file.
